


No Single Event

by valuna



Series: When Worlds Collide [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a single event that changes lives. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Single Event

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized quote is from Antoine Saint-Exupery. It's often misquoted as "A single event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us."

_No single event can awaken within us a stranger whose existence we had never suspected. _

Leonard McCoy recalls reading that. Somewhere. Long ago. Dismissing it just as quickly because he didn't believe in not knowing himself.

He knows who he is. He's a 28-year-old divorced doctor with aviaphobia on his way to becoming a Starfleet officer.

_No single event …_

Like boarding a shuttlecraft and introducing himself to James Kirk.

"I may throw up on you," he tells the stranger.

If he had been right in his mind, McCoy would've stopped there. But, no, he goes on and on about space, germs and horrible deaths. He prides himself on being able to catalogue 323 separate horrible ways to die in space. Not that anyone has made it through a litany of them.

Kirk listens, smiling.

A month later, they're best friends, though McCoy still isn't sure how Kirk managed to make them roommates. Not that he's complaining.

_… a stranger whose existence we had never suspected._

He's being pushed against the wall. He glimpses himself in the mirror, fingers in his hair pulling him back into the passionate kiss. He likes the look of himself in another man's hands.


End file.
